


My brother

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, The Garden - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wyatt loves Fletcher too much.





	My brother

We had been together since birth, you were the other half of my soul, the last piece to a completed puzzle. Without you I was lost, alone in this world. The girls we had dated over the years had always been suspicious of our bond, the closeness we shared becoming too uncomfortable for them, leaving them to break it off. We didn’t care thought, it was all a front. We’d put on an act, just like we did for the crowds of screaming fans, everyday pretending that we weren’t in love. That I didn’t take you to bed at night. You are my everything, my dirty secret, my one and only. But more than anything you are my brother.


End file.
